


Disney twists

by jiminniesquish



Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: Don't read if you ain't comfortable, I'll add more tags along the way, Idk what I'm thinking, Weird Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminniesquish/pseuds/jiminniesquish
Summary: Maybe not all things are as they seem because nothing is really that crystal clear





	Disney twists

 

The curse specifies, and I don't know why,  
That I can't fall in love with a guy.  
That witch surely is homophobic  
You don't need eyes to know it.

Now I'm stuck in the castle with a girl  
Who seems odd and wants to explore the world.  
Not that I mind,  
But all this girl does is whine.  
From the way I eat to how I behave  
She can find anything to pick on, any day!

Surer than not  
If I'm with a guy, I'll be better off.  
As I lay on my huge bed alone  
I wish upon everything I own  
That my knight in shining armour  
Can save me from this horror.

We can act however we want  
Eat how ever and run around naked, just for fun.  
I won't have to be prim and proper  
Just as that  _Belle_  orders.

It'll be more fun  
And nothing to stress  
after we get rid of that girl always wearing the blue dress.

No I won't harm her  
She'll just be set free  
Since the world needs more clever people you see.

Now that the rose is back to normal  
after getting together with Belle  
I won't have to say farewell.

I do count my lucky stars,  
more like petals though,  
That I can still be with  _the_  one I long.

Now I hear Belle calling so I shall stop here  
But if you find the right guy for me,  
Won't you be a dear  
And match-make us two  
pretty please?

 

 


End file.
